1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device provided with a plurality of keys to each of which a plurality of functions are assigned, and to a program used in this mobile terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mobile terminal device such as a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile terminal device, which is provided with function keys for calling functions installed therein, has heretofore been widely known. Moreover, a mobile terminal device, in which a plurality of functions is assigned to a single function key, has also been known. This is because it is preferable that a mobile terminal device not be provided with a large number of function keys when portability of the mobile terminal device is focused.
For example, in such a mobile terminal device, a plurality of functions assigned to a single key is switched by switching such modes as a “normal mode,” a “speed dialing mode.” Specifically, if a key is pressed in a case where the currently selected mode is the “normal mode,” one of the functions assigned to this key (function to input numbers) is executed. If the key is pressed when the mode is the “speed dialing mode,” another function assigned to the key (function to place a call by speed dialing) is executed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-278374, for example).
Generally, in order to switch modes of the mobile terminal device described above, a mode switch screen for switching modes has to be called. However, the process of switching the modes is complicated.
Moreover, it is also conceivable that the mobile terminal device be provided with a mode switch key for switching modes. However, when modes are switched frequently, the mode switch key has to be pressed repeatedly, and the complicated process of switching modes is not simplified enough.